


Halloween Isn't Very Fun When You're Older.

by IllusionFire



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Shenanigins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionFire/pseuds/IllusionFire
Summary: Hajime Hinata probably should have never pitched the idea of dressing up with his friends on Halloweenif he knew what carnage it would cause.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry Cherries hasn't updated yet. Things have really been rough, and I had this planned for a while and planned for it to have been up earlier, but shit happens. I kind of gave up towards the end cause I needed it to be up today, but I hope you enjoy none the less~

          Hajime Hinata never would have pitched the idea of celebrating Halloween together if he had known how much of an uproar it would have caused. All he did was simply tell his friends they could celebrate Halloween together by dressing up as a group at his off campus apartment.  He didn’t even think it sounded was that fun or interesting, but his friends treated it like everything they ever dreamed had come true.

          Hiyoko fantasized how much candy she was going to eat before the night was over, Sonia was excited to celebrate her first official Halloween and handing out candy to the children that came by, Souda was excited to try and figure out what costume Sonia was going to wear and try and do a couple’s costume with her, Chiaki was excited to cosplay as a game character and Mikan and Komaeda… Actually, they didn’t look very excited. In fact, they looked completely uninterested in the whole concept.

          Hiyoko gave a devilish smile at their confusion

          “Ohhh? Could it be that the Garbage Dump Duo doesn’t know what Halloween is?” she said in her trademark snicker.

          Tsumiki whimpered and positioned her arms to guard her face, whimpering and cowering.

          “I-I’m sorry!!! I-I’m sorry I don’t know what Halloween is…! F-Forgive meee…!” While Tsumiki sobbed in agony, Komaeda looked at Hiyoko with a sheepish smile.

          “I know the holiday and what to do… but aren’t we too old to be doing this? I thought only little kids did this…” Komaeda looked back to Hiyoko furiously insulting Tsumiki, then turned to Hajime for an answer.

          “We’re not going trick-or-treating, Komaeda. We’re going to be the ones handing out candy. Have you never celebrated Halloween before?” Komaeda gave a nod, and Sonia ran up to him, clapping her hands happily together.

          “Do not worry, Komaeda-san! I am sure it will be a wonderful experience for both you and Tsumiki-san!”

          And it all went downhill from there.

          It was a few weeks before Halloween, and no one had planned to dress up, so no one had a plan for what costumes they were going to wear. That meant they had to discuss what they wanted to dress up as.

          Hajime immediately chose a ghost because he wanted to avoid the carnage of his friend’s enthusiasm about Halloween costumes. Plus, it was cheap and easy, so he didn’t have to spend too much money like most of his friends were probably willing to.

          Sonia was using almost all of her energy to keep Souda away from her to avoid him finding out what she was going to dress up as since Souda was going try to dress up as that character’s love interest. At least 5 costume ideas had to be scrapped because Souda heard what they were.

          Hiyoko already bullied Tsumiki into dressing up with her, since they weren’t saying anything about their costume.

          After a few hours of looking on costume sites and budgeting, everyone had picked out a costume to wear.

          …Besides Komaeda.

          Always the odd one out, he sat cross-legged awkwardly with no idea of what to dress up as.

          He had checked costume sites, but he didn’t really find any of them appealing. The majority of the costumes he did like weren’t available in the size he needed because he was so skinny.

          “I don’t think this holiday suits me very well. A piece of trash like me doesn’t deserve to celebrate Halloween with you, anyways.” He told the group with a slight frown. Unfortunately for him, Sonia was not taking no for an answer.

          “That is not true, Komaeda-san! Halloween is for everyone!” Sonia sat next to Komaeda and held another costume catalog in front of him. “I am positive that there is a costume that will suit you!” Chiaki nodded at Sonia’s remark.

          “…I agree with Sonia. There should be a costume that Komaeda-kun will like… I think.” Souda also nodded.

          “If Miss Sonia says so, then I’m on board, too!” Lastly, Hajime nodded.

          “I have to agree with Sonia as well. You can’t just keep excluding yourself from everything we do together. You’re a part of the group, too.” Komaeda shed some silent tears and everyone’s support.

          “For trash like me to be accepted by you all… It must truly be my lucky day!” Hiyoko visibly rolled her eyes at him.

          Hajime sat next to Komaeda with Sonia and adjusted his head so he could see the catalog better.

          “Anyway… We should focus on getting you a costume. Does anyone have any ideas?” That was not a good idea to ask while Hiyoko was in the room. She immediately curled her lips into a devilish smirk.

          “Maybe we should try to dress him up as a decent human being! After all, the whole point of Halloween is to dress up as something you’re not!” Hajime had the slight urge to tell Hiyoko she wasn’t allowed to celebrate with them anymore.

          Thankfully, Komaeda took it differently than she meant it.

          “You mean like… and angel?” He asked, looking through the catalog to see if they had an angel costume.

          “If they do not have one, may I suggest you dress up as Edward Scissorhands? You would not have to buy a wig if you do not mind dying your hair!” Sonia chirped as Komaeda flipped to the “a” section.

          And there it was, an angel costume, complete with clip on wings and a fake halo.

          There was a male and female version, the female version being a long dress that extended down to the calves and the wings slightly smaller than the male version. The male version being almost the same, except the dress wasn’t very feminine looking. It was much bulkier, like the cloth was made from winter bedsheets.

          Komaeda wrote the site name down so he could get it later, and surprisingly, things were pleasant.

          Then Halloween came.

          A few days later, October 31st had arrived, and Hajime and Chiaki were waiting for their friends to arrive in their costumes.

          Chiaki had arrived early in an amazing cosplay of Link from the Legend of Zelda, wielding a sword and everything.  The costume looked so carefully made and well thought out, it made Hajime’s costume look like he had spent 0 effort on it.

          Which is almost exactly what he did. All he did really was cut some of his old sheets so he wouldn’t have to waste very much time.

          “…My friend Tsumigi made it for me. She’s an amazing seamstress.” She said, lifting part of the tunic up to show a set of initials as a signature reading “T.S”.

          After a few more minutes of waiting, Souda arrived in overalls and a green hat with a white “L” on it. A goofy smile was plastered on his face.

          “I finally found out what Miss Sonia was dressing up as! I heard from Chiaki she was going to dress up as Princess Daisy from Mario!  This could be my chance to score with her!” An audible groan left Hajime’s mouth. No matter how many times everyone told him, he still wouldn’t stop chasing the Novoselic Princess. It looks like another year of hopeless love for Kazuichi Souda.

          But for once, it turns out he was actually right about something. Sonia _was_ dressed up as Princess Daisy from Mario. The orange, poofy dress concealed her feet and a small, golden-yellow crown sat atop her head. She was also holding a large bag with something else in it, presumably candy.

          “I have to say, it is quite boring dressing up as something you already are… Perhaps I should have dressed up as Mario instead?” Before Sonia received an answer, Souda ran up to her with a glint in his eyes.

          “Miss Sonia!!! I dressed up as Luigi so our costumes would match!” Sonia’s smile instantly wilted as soon as she saw what Souda’s was.

          “Oh my… I feared that something like this would happen… Please excuse me for a moment…” With that, she took the bag she was carrying into the bathroom.

          After a few minutes, she came out in a Princess Peach costume, her dress now a pale pink like the Princess Daisy costume had never existed. A pink lace parasol was now occupying her hands instead of the bag.

          “Ah, I was right to listen to you, Nanami-san! I’m glad I bought the extra costume!” She looked happily in Chiaki’s direction.

          “Chi-Chiaki!!! Y-You traitor!! How could you tell me such a lie…” While he was bawling, Hajime softly patted his back.

          “Don’t worry, bud. You’ll get over her…”

          Another knock from the door was soon heard, so Hajime stopped comforting Souda and went to answer the door.

          When he opened the door, and saw what Hiyoko had dressed Tsumiki up as, he physically could not comprehend how mean Hiyoko was.

          Hiyoko had dressed Tsumiki up as a dog, a chain collar around her neck and a dog tag that had the name “Mikan” on it. A leash was attached to the collar she was wearing, Hiyoko holding onto it with her small hands. Tsumiki’s face was painted over with face paint, hastily drawn whiskers painted on her cheeks and a brown spot painted over her right eye like a spot of fur. Her clothes looked old and worn.

          Hiyoko was dressed up as what she was born as; a witch. A black, crooked witch’s hat was placed on her head, her hair sliding down her shoulders to avoid her pigtails from getting in the way of her hat. The dress she was wearing was all black, aside from some white, sider web patterns on parts of it. She held a miniature broom in her other free hand that wasn’t holding the leash.

          Hiyoko walked in to the apartment, pulling the leash to signal Tsumiki to move. Sonia worriedly ran up to her.

          “T-Tsumiki! Why on earth are you wearing that?!” Sonia grabbed Tsumiki’s shoulders out of worry, causing a sharp yelp to come from the shy nurse’s mouth.

          “Ah!!! I-I’m sorry! I’ll take it off if you don’t like it! I… I’m sorry…” She whined before Hiyoko harshly tugged on the leash.

          “Hey! Mutt!” She reviles, glaring harshly at her before yelling at her again. “Dogs don’t _talk,_ you dummy! They _bark.”_ She hissed. Mikan whimpered and let out a weak barking noise.

          “B…Bow…Wow…” she whined, before she started to cry again. Sonia looked at Hiyoko harshly, which is something she’s never really done to anyone before. After that, her expression softened as if realizing something.

          “I don’t see Komaeda-san anywhere… is he not going to be coming?” she said with disappointment.  She sounded upset that Komaeda might not have come, like she was looking forward to having Komaeda celebrate with them.

          “Good! I’m glad he’s not here! He’d probably just make all of the kids cry!” Hiyoko spat, scowling at the mention of Komaeda’s name.

          “Do you think he decided to not come?” Sonia asked worriedly, clasping her hands together worriedly near her chest.

          “…I don’t think Komaeda-kun would do that.” Chiaki quietly spoke. “Komaeda isn’t someone who’d just abandon plans like that. I’m sure he’d tell us…I think.”

          “B-Be a little more confident if you’re trying to convince us to have faith in that psycho!” Souda whined at her.

          Finally, after about 10 minutes of waiting, someone knocked on the door.

          Hajime, Chiaki and Sonia basically sprinted over to the door to open it. They flung open the door, and…

          “…What the hell?”

          “Komaeda-san?”

          “…Are you wearing a dress?”

          Komaeda had the female version of the angel costume on, and it was pretty obvious. The dress was thin, nowhere near the bulky cloth the male version had. It looked much more feminine, flowing much more than the thick cloth could ever. The fake halo’s clip was concealed in his messy white hair, and the petite clip on wings pinched the fabric on the back.

          As soon as the word “Komaeda” and “Dress” was used in the same sentence, everyone looked at what Komaeda was wearing. Of course, Hiyoko started to laugh hysterically.

          “Oh my god!” She laughed in between her words. “You look like a fucking girl!”

          A breathy laugh escaped Komaeda’s mouth.

          “Just my luck, huh? I ordered the male version, but when it came in the mail, it was actually the female version!” He laughed off the error with a cheap smile.

          “Anyways… why is Tsumiki dressed like that?” he pointed at Tsumiki, and she covered her face with her hands,

          Hajime gave Komaeda the ‘Shut the hell up’ look before waiting for children to arrive.

          Occasionally, Hajime had to hold the candy bin to make sure Hiyoko wasn’t stealing any so the kids trick or treating would have some left.

          The first few kids were very nice, two young twins dressed up as Belle and Cinderella. Sonia found them absolutely adorable and told them ‘coming from an actual princess’, it was a great costume.

          The next child was another set of siblings, except one of them was much older, taking the younger one trick or treating. The young girl was dressed as a cat, the fake ears on a brown headband she was wearing. The older sibling looked oddly and Tsumiki, and told her ‘You should probably keep your kinks to yourself’ upon seeing the chain collar and leash.

          Tsumiki began to cry as usual, and Sonia (To Hiyoko’s disappointment) decided to let her wear the Princess Daisy costume she wasn’t wearing.  

          The next child was a small 2-year-old, the mother carrying the small child dressed as a bumblebee. The mother carrying the child with a small bag for candy.

          Komaeda attempted to put the candy into the small baby’s bag, but at Komaeda’s almost unnatural smile, the baby started to cry. Hajime could almost see the second Komaeda’s soul shattered.

          After all the nice children passed by, the pranksters then started to show up. Hajime actually had to stand guard outside the door to make sure no mischievous teenagers tried to egg the apartment. At one point he had to take a few eggs to make sure his apartment didn’t get damaged.

          Unfortunately, he forgot about the mischievous young adults in his apartment.

          The second he walked into his apartment, Hiyoko had thrown an egg at him.

          Hiyoko laughed devilishly at her own prank, and she ran out of Hajime’s apartment, probably going back to her own building.

          Hajime is pretty sure he wasn’t allowing Hiyoko over again for any other holiday based on how much toilet paper he had to pick up in his room.

          Komaeda had a hard time removing the chain collar Hiyoko put on him since she couldn’t put it on Tsumiki, and since Tsumiki couldn’t have a chain collar on her, she put her in the heels that came with the costume to see the clumsy nurse fumble.

          Looks like Hiyoko definitely won’t be celebrating anything else with Hajime anytime soon.


End file.
